powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Naruto Asura Namikaze/Kosmo Verseta
Kosmo Biography A long time ago, a universe isolated from many was dying, and to prevent itself from being lost to time forever, a decision was made by the universe's Universal Forces that had all four of them ending up creating a human-like toddler body that was the vessel of their respective energies. Kosmo was the name of that Toddler. As a baby, Kosmo was transported to another universe with the help of his four parents to ensure their universe's survivability, and now, many years later, after realizing his potential, Kosmo stands as one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, and to his new universe, he is nothing short of a living anomaly. Appearance Kosmo's appearance is basically an exmaple of what's known as an Irony. Despite being a very powerful being, his appearance is that of a tall lanky person. He has spiky red hair, a pair of red eyes, and despite being lanky, he's still quite muscular. Personality Despite being the physical representation of an entire universe, Kosmo was raised by a single parent who conveniently found him as he arrived in his new dimension. This parent was an insanely smart scientist who took his time in teaching Kosmo everything he knew and because of this, Kosmo is a very calculative person. He is also inheritevely a Super Genius; and added to that, Kosmo is a very adventurous person, always fond of taking risks and worrying about the consequences later but above all that, he is a very kind, caring and helpful person, always determined to show those who need the same kindness his parent showed him. 'Powers ''(Universal Force Physiology)' As a physical manifestation of a dying universe, Kosmos is a very powerful individual, even as a small baby. His body comprises of an energy combining the various forces (Qi) of his dead universe, and as such, he is very capable of manipulating the four fundamental forces of his universe; aalternately, he can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. As a ''Nigh Formed Universal Force Being, the universal forces that are flowing through his being, fortifies his cells, bones and muscles. His power is mostly focused to his body and while he gains some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. As a Full-Formed Universal Force Being, ''he's without anything truly left from his physical form. He gains impressive control over his form and vast capacity to expel his universal forces in various ways. 'Nigh Formed ' *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Speed *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Limited Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Limited Universal Force Manipulation *Limited Living Anomaly **Physical Force Immunity **Singularity **Undetermined Existence *Freedom **Conceptual Anchoring 'Full-Formed ' *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Freedom **Conceptual Anchoring *Intangibility *Invulnerability ''(Absolute) *Living Anomaly *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Shapeshifting *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed *Universal Force Manipulation Techniques *Adaptive Energy *Astrokinetic Combat *Energy Aura *Elemental Invisibility *Heliokinetic Combat *Lunakinetic Combat *Regenerative Healing Factor ''(Absolute) ''by drawing universal forces to fill the wounds. Abilities *Genius Level Intellect. *Multi Lingual. *Improvised Hand-to-Hand. Weakness * The only thing that can kill him is the same thing that destroyed his universe. If someone were to discover that fact and use it against him, then he has no way of surviving the eventuality aside from doing what his forefathers did, and that was to create another version of himself and give ''it ''all its power. Even so, if he were to do it in front of his enemy, that would leave his new host vulnerable to the same type of death; aside from that, he's very VERY hard to kill. * If he receives any sort of Physical Attack from ANY weapon, force, or otherwise, including invisible physical impacts, his body doesn't get hurt because the attack is sent to the pocket dimension that exists within the deeper parts his 'soul'. Trivia * Because he's a being esessentially made from the energies of Alpha universe, he's essentially immune to every law of whatever universe he hops to aside from his. It's like a form of Diplomatic Immunity except on a universal scale. Category:Blog posts